The present invention generally concerns small D.C. motors, of the type whose armature winding is not provided with a cooperating armature iron structure. Instead, the armature winding is mounted on a winding carrier plate, and the latter is secured to the motor output shaft for rotation therewith. The armature winding is typically subdivided into a plurality of component coils. The plural component coils of the armature winding each have end terminals conductively connected to respective slip rings, one end terminal of each component coil being connected in common to a shared slip ring so that the plural component coils are effectively connected together in star configuration.